


Safety in His Arms

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Graduation, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Noya remembered their first kiss fondly, even if it had been a mess. It fit them. That was all that mattered.(Collection of moments of their life together)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

He really didn’t know he had managed to convince Asahi to get high with him. They were a couple of months into their world adventure together and the only thing that Noya wanted was to try any new experience that he could. Asahi was looking for inspiration. They traveled light and never stayed in one place longer than a few months. Right now they were laid out in the small apartment they had moved into for their time here. Asahi was higher than a kite staring at Noya like he had never seen him before. Noya felt like the world was a broken error screen sliding across a monitor. He vaguely wondered what Asahi was feeling, but most of his attention was captured by how pretty Asahi looked with his hair spilling over his shoulders wearing just pajama bottoms. Noya wanted so bad to put his mouth all over him. There were days where Noya thought he was over his crush on Asahi, but apparently that was a dirty, rotten lie. 

“Do you really want to make out with me?” Asahi said just as Noya zoned back in. Noya’s eyes widened. He didn’t realize they had been having a conversation. He didn’t realize that he had been speaking.

“Yeah,” he said before he could even ask himself what he was agreeing to. Asahi was suddenly so close to Noya’s face. Noya felt his heart race even if everything around him felt like it was so slow. He had wanted Asahi for so long. He had wanted this kiss for years now, and he was finally getting it because he had gotten Asahi high in a foreign country. He felt guilty that their first kiss would be like this even as he tangled his fingers in Asahi’s hair and kissed him with all of the pent up adoration and lust he had been carrying for Asahi since Noya’s first year. 

Noya gasped as Asahi moved to pin him down against the couch they had been sitting on. He vaguely had the thought to move everything they had been holding to the coffee table to let Asahi slide over him a hand wandering down to Noya’s waist pulling them flush together as they kissed. Noya thought he would feel high on this kiss even if they both hadn’t smoked anything. He spread his legs to wrap his thighs around Asahi’s waist letting out a moan as Asahi’s mouth start to train hot opened mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Asahi let out a soft noise as he slid his hand down from Noya’s waist to his ass letting their hips grind together slowly. Noya felt breathless. He had wanted to be here so long. He had wanted to be under Asahi for so long. He wished he had worked up the courage to tell him sooner if the way the Asahi was touching him was anything to go by. 

“Ah- Asahi… too much.” Noya panted out when Asahi started to kiss down his neck. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was all too much. Asahi was perfect and it was everything he had wanted, but he still felt overwhelmed and dizzy it was all too much. He felt Asahi pulling back, and it all felt too fast. He panted softly hiding his face in the couch trying to soothe the heated flush that stained his cheeks.

“Yuu, are you okay?” Asahi’s voice was so soothing. Noya shifted up and tangled his fingers in Asahi’s hair again but this time just sagged into his chest trying to leech off the calming effect Asahi always had. He realized he was panting softly. Asahi held him gently both of them ignoring the lust that was still coursing through them. Asahi was rubbing soft circles into Noya’s back and despite his earlier panic he never felt more cherished. Asahi had a way of holding him that was different than anyone else ever had. Asahi looked past his loud, abrasive personality and treated him like he was something precious. He thinks that was what first caught his attention about the ace. 

“Sorry, too fast,” Noya whispered out finally letting Asahi see his more vulnerable side. Asahi hummed in understanding and rubbed his lower back softly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Noya’s head. The change of pace was making a bit of anxiety settle into Noya’s stomach, but Asahi just held him as if this was all he wanted from Noya. It still blew his mind how Asahi still stayed by his side after everything. Even if this was the first time he realized Asahi was also attracted to him, Noya had known for years now that Asahi loved him. He tilted his head up and caught Asahi’s lips softly. 

“We don’t have to do anything but this.” Asahi’s voice was low and soothing in Noya’s ear and Noya felt like he was falling all over again. He never imagined he could love anyone quite as much as he loved Asahi who was always so perfect even when he was driving Noya crazy. Even remembering their first major fight where Noya had flung Asahi’s clothes at him and stormed out of their shared apartment. Even then he still loved Asahi as if he needed Asahi like a vital organ. 

“Let’s sober up a bit first. Everything feels too much right now.” Noya admitted softly and Asahi chuckled softly. They were going to be okay. Even if he had poured his feelings out to Asahi over a couple of edibles that he should have listened closer to the dosage. He couldn’t even tell what he was saying out loud and what was in his head, but that was okay. There was no one he trusted with his thoughts more than Asahi. He heard another chuckle rumble from Asahi’s chest and Noya vaguely wondered if he was still talking out loud.

“Relax.” Asahi whispered out into Noya’s hair and Noya figured that if Asahi was telling him to relax he was far too wound up. He melted against Asahi’s chest and breathed in the smell of the soap the shared with the undertone of something that was purely Asahi. Noya could die happy right here in Asahi’s lap. Here in some shitty apartment in Spain that they would leave before the year was up. He was happy here surrounded by Asahi’s millions of sketches and bolts of fabric. Asahi had become his safe place without Noya even noticing it was happening. 


	2. But Make it Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Noya had learned each other since that perfect kiss. 
> 
> (Title because I was whining to my best friend about this fic)

Their first time was a disaster. Both of them ended up giggling at how bad they were at this. Asahi was terrified to hurt Noya, while Noya was trying to figure out how to make this work with the height difference. Most positions were uncomfortable for one or the other just from how much more leg Asahi had than Noya. Asahi would say that it was one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done, but Noya thought it was perfect. They had a starting point. They had a list of things that didn’t work and they could slowly find out what did. And they did eventually find out what they liked. 

Asahi got home with Noya already kneeling in position a pillow under him so that he was comfortable. Asahi’s posture immediately changed. He was aware he would be coming home to this. Noya had texted him an hour ago. Asahi stepped over to Noya tilting his head up gently. Noya opened his mouth knowing exactly what Asahi liked by this point. It had been months since Noya had been overwhelmed by anything that Asahi did to him. 

“Have you been a good boy?” Asahi said his voice low and calm. It sent a shot of lust down Noya’s spine. He loved this. He loved seeing how confident Asahi was in front of him. Asahi trusted him. Noya nodded desperately trying to get Asahi’s thumb in his mouth. 

“You’re such a fucking whore for me.” Asahi whispered out and Noya couldn’t muffle the desperate whine that was torn from his throat at the words. He loved it when the normally sweet Asahi talked to him like this. He always felt a rush of lust. Noya straightened his posture loving the proud look Asahi sent him. Asahi pressed his thumb against Noya’s tongue watching intently as Noya closed his lips around the appendage and sucked enthusiastically. 

“My good little whore.” Asahi whispered out pulling his finger out of Noya’s mouth ignoring the needy whine as he passed Noya to put his things away and sit down on the couch. Noya kept kneeling there knowing better than to move without Asahi’s permission. He loved the sweet torture of waiting until Asahi was ready for him. Asahi finally sat down on the sofa and gestured for Noya to sit on his lap. 

Noya darted over to him straddling his hips instantly watching the way Asahi’s shirt started to creep up his bare thighs to tease Asahi. Noya had found Asahi’s kink for Noya wearing his clothes entirely by accident, but that didn’t mean he was above doing it to make sure he got thoroughly wrecked. Asahi’s hands pushed the shirt even higher up Noya’s thighs. 

Noya spread his legs wide for Asahi to let Asahi touch him wherever he wanted. Noya had custom ordered a version of Asahi’s old jersey in Asahi’s size to wear around the house instead of pajamas. Asahi caressed the inside of Noya’s thighs with his thumbs as he tipped his head down to kiss Noya deeply. Noya kissed back enthusiastically his fingers moving to tug down Asahi’s hair. He loved feeling Asahi’s hair spilling over his fingers when they did this. 

“You are so sweet, baby. You are behaving so well. What do you want as a reward?” Asahi said softly and Noya felt the flush of pride that he was getting a reward. He had to squirm slightly as he thought about what he wanted. Asahi was watching him intently and it never failed to make Noya ache in the best way. 

“I want to choke on your cock, daddy,” Noya whispered softly, shuddering at Asahi’s hands sliding down his sides to grip his ass tightly. Asahi tapped Noya’s knee and Noya slid off his lap to kneel in front of him. Asahi spread his thighs letting Noya work his pants open. Noya whined softly when he finally got to see Asahi’s cock. He never could resist. 

Asahi didn’t hesitate before his fingers slid into Noya’s hair pulling him down on his cock. Noya moaned gratefully as his mouth was finally filled. Asahi had long since stopped worrying about Noya not being able to take him. He just yanked Noya down hitting the back of his throat. Noya looked blissed out from the feeling. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care. He loved it when Asahi just used him. He moved his hands behind his back letting Asahi thrust into his throat at his own pace. They had a safeword if it became too much. 

Asahi never got enough of how eager Noya always was to please. Despite how larger than life he seemed out in the world, Noya was completely his here on his knees. All of the passion and enthusiasm compressed into a single task that Noya completed beautifully. He wanted to reward Noya, but he also wanted to make him scream. As pretty was the needy, desperate whines Noya let out around his cock were, he wanted to hear how Noya said his name like a prayer when he was inside him. He tugged at Noya’s hair pulling him off. The pout that Noya gave him was completely unfair. 

“Don’t pout at me, baby. I want you to ride me.” Asahi whispered out pulling Noya up into a deep claiming kiss. Asahi’s hand dropped to Noya’s neck pressing possessively. Noya whined at the touch arching into Asahi. Asahi pulled away and pressed his thumb back in Noya’s mouth as Noya climbed back into his lap. Asahi knew damn well they had lube tucked into the couch somewhere. Noya reached out and pressed the lube into Asahi’s free hand so that he didn’t have to release the finger pressed against his tongue. 

“Daddy-,” Noya whined out desperately when Asahi started to caress thighs slowly making his way up. Asahi loved watching Noya like this. He was always so expressive with soft needy noises and the prettiest expressions he had ever seen. Asahi had a sketchbook of the faces that Noya made, but these were burned into his soul. He couldn’t imagine if he never got this because they had both been too scared to make the jump. 

“Do you want another?” Asahi whispered out slowly. He always asked. Sometimes Noya liked to be opened up and teased until he was begging, and sometimes Noya would cry in frustration if he took his time. Noya shook his head already rocking his hips down on the fingers Asahi had worked into him. Asahi kissed him slow and deep claiming Noya’s mouth as he pulled his fingers out lubing himself up and sitting back.

“Make me cum, baby.” He said simply caressing Noya’s thighs. It made it so much better when Noya took what he wanted his strong thighs flexing as he took his pleasure. Noya flushed when he finally sunk down on Asahi’s cock. Asahi felt like the air was knocked out of him. He was always overwhelmed by how Noya felt sinking down on his cock. It was all-consuming. Noya demanded Asahi’s attention in every expression and every soft, breathy noise that Asahi swallowed down like water in the desert. 

Noya wasn’t taking slow for an answer. He resettled on his knees and started a pace that Asahi almost couldn’t keep up with. Asahi gripped Noya’s thighs tightly. It wouldn’t be the first time he had left fingerprint bruises on Noya’s strong thighs. Asahi liked to pepper every bruise he left with kisses afterward which almost always lead to a soft, slow, lazy round two. Asahi moved one hand from Noya’s thighs to cover his nose and mouth. He could feel the way Noya’s legs quivered and his cock twitched against Asahi’s stomach. Asahi loved this. He loved it when he could feel Noya falling apart around him. 

“Come on, baby. Get yourself off for me. I wanna see you cum.” Asahi growled in Noya’s ear earning a desperate moan from him. Noya’s hand snuck down to stroke himself in time with the drop of his hips. Asahi loved this part. He loved watching Noya use him to get off. Noya would drift off, his eyes fluttering closed. He didn’t try to hide the way his face contorted. Asahi snapped his hips up roughly making Noya cry out his name as he stroked faster panting into Asahi’s hand. Noya looked ethereal when he came his back arched his eyes half-open. Asahi moved his hands back down to Noya’s hips not giving Noya a moment's rest before he was chasing his own orgasm. He didn’t last much longer before he pulled out cumming on Noya’s stomach. 

“Did you bring food home?” Noya piped up completely ruining the silent moment and snapping Asahi back to reality. 

“I did, but I am not about to carry you to the table no matter how much you beg.” Asahi shot back with a fond smile making Noya laugh. The urgency and power play melting off into a soft moment of something that was purely them. 

“You were the one who made my legs feel like a newborn deer. I deserve compensation.” Noya teased as he tried to remove himself from Asahi’s lap on shaky legs. 

“You were the one who started it. I just asked what you wanted for dinner. I didn’t realize I was on the menu.” Asahi shot back as he brought out a wet rag and clean clothes for them helping Noya clean up and get into fresh clothes before Noya escaped to where Asahi had put down the food. 

“You are always on the menu, daddy.” Noya teased making Asahi flush and shoot Noya a glower. They had learned how to play each other's flawlessly, but they had also learned how to keep themselves from being consumed by the black hole that was their want for each other. 


End file.
